Many residential homes and/or public fitness facilities possess swimming pools, jet tubs, whirlpools, spas and/or other aquatic facilities that are typically utilized for a variety of recreational purposes, wherein one such purpose is for relaxation. Specifically, many individuals utilize swimming pools, jet tubs, whirlpools, spas and/or the like for the physically soothing sensation of water against their body and to recuperate after any physically and/or mentally strenuous activity and/or to relieve general bodily fatigue.
Although such pools/spas are therapeutic in themselves, many individuals often incorporate music and/or other soothing sounds offered via a conventional electronic audio system in attempts to further enhance their relaxing pool/spa experience. However, such conventional audio equipment is limited to aboveground or above-pool transmission of sound, and, as such, is generally incapable of effectively transmitting sound waves underwater, as submersion of the electronic audio equipment is not only hazardous, but would likely result in irreparable damage thereto.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an underwater chime and method of use thereof, wherein utilization of such an underwater chime functions to enhance the pacifying effect of any pool and/or spa environment by effectively transmitting soothing, relaxing and meditative chimes/sound waves throughout the aquatic medium.